


My Watercooler Romance

by kingofdestiel



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofdestiel/pseuds/kingofdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard always felt different, but that didn't stop him from making an impression on people. He was somewhat crazy in his past school. But college brings up a bunch of new opportunities and new faces, but also leads to Gerard questioning himself in ways he didn't before.</p><p>-</p><p>note: yis I am aware that the ages are very different and all these characters wouldn't be in the same year at college but I'm doing it anyway :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Watercooler Romance

Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhhh.

Moving is so much effort.

Mom was nagging at me to check everything, make sure I haven't forgotten anything, blah blah blah... But come on, how hard is it?? I'm not stupid, I know how to pile a bunch of crap into a bag and walk out of a house with it. I'd already finished packing, anyway. It's her that wants to check it all.

'Why've you got so many jackets in here, Gerard?' Mom said, rummaging through one of the bags. I wish she wouldn't; she's messing it up!

'What can I say?' I said, rolling my eyes. I took the bag from her. 'I'm a jacket slut.'

'You could at least fold them up,' she said, tutting judgementally. 'You'd be able to fit more clothes in here, you know.'

I know she meant, 'you'd be able to fit more of the clothes I want you to wear in here,' because Mom doesn't really agree with my particular... style. She says I dress and should like an emo.

Fucking bullshit.

What's the point in clothes, anyway? Why're they so expensive? If anything, you should be paying me to wear them, cuz believe me, you probably don't want to see me without.

'I've got enough,' I said, adding the bag to the small pile in front of the doorway. I had one suitcase and two rucksacks, one of which was full of food, the other, full of jackets. The suitcase contained more clothes, duvet covers, a toothbrush, and all the rest of that stuff.

'Are you sure, Gerard?' Mom said, shaking her head disapprovingly. 'You're going to be living on your own, you need to take everything.'

'I'm not gonna be all alone,' I said. 'It's only college, I'll have a roommate and there'll be other people everywhere.'

'I know, I know,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'But it's so far away, you can't exactly just come home and pick up anything you forget.'

'I  _know_!' I moaned. 'I've got what I need, I'll be fine!'

Mom sighed. 'Okay, fine,' she said.

'I should go,' I said, looking for a reason to leave now. In all honesty, I didn't need to be at the college for another six hours, and it's four hours away... And I really want to just leave already.

'At least try to behave, will you?'

'Yeah, yeah,' I muttered, rolling my eyes. 'Can't promise anything.'

Mom sighed. She opened her mouth again to say something, but that was when Mikey came in and saved me.

'Aren't you gone get?' He joked.

'I'm trying,' I said, rolling my eyes. I took the opportunity to cross the hallway to the front door, hauled the two rucksacks over my back and extended the handle on the suitcase. 'Byeeee!' I called out in a singsong voice as I opened the door.

'Have a good time, Gerard, and don't forget to -' I cut her off by slamming the door. Though I couldn't hear a word she said past that point, I know she kept talking. The little ironic voice in the back of my head said, fuck it, too emo for this shit.

(Emo is fucking bullshit.)

I shoved the suitcase into the boot .of the smaller of the two cars parked in the driveway, followed by the rucksacks. This one was my car. I climbed into the front seat and turned on the radio, playing it at full volume as I drove north towards my new life.

FREEDOM. FINALLY.

* * *

Don't you just love driving through the country, all the beautiful views of hills and grassy shit and just having everything be quiet and peaceful around you, whilst you blare some awesome as fuck rock music at full volume and flip off any drivers that look at you through their own car's window?

Yeah, same.

So I drove away from my old prison and towards my freedom, blaring  _Bullet With Butterfly Wings_ by _The Smashing Pumpkins_  as I sped along the motorway.

The four hour drive was damn long. I may have stopped at a fast food joint on the way...

I get hungry, ok?!

Eh, I regret nothing.

But soon enough I was driving along East 23rd Street, and then the drive was finally over. I pulled in through that large open gates that lead to my new school and left my car locked in the parking lot out front.

I climbed out and hauled some bags from the boot, before dragging them along a short pathway to the front of the school.

'Hi!' said a perky woman standing behind a counter just inside. 'Welcome to School of Visual Arts! What's your name?'

'Gerard,' I said, slightly distractedly. This place was pretty huge.

'Gerard what?'

'Way,' I said, 'Gerard Way.'

'What're you studying?' she said, typing something - probably my name - into a computer.

'Cartooning,' I said, still looking around the reception area. This place looked quite intimidating now.

'Great,' said the women. She reached into a box under her desk and pulled out a key. Handing it to me, she said, 'you're in room 138, your roommate hasn't arrived yet, but you're more than welcome to go up there now. It's just up those stairs and to the right,' she finished, indicating a staircase to the right.

I took the key and thanked her politely before hauling my crap upstairs. My roommate was some guy named Ray Toro - that's all I knew about him so far. I hoped he wouldn't be a dick.

Somehow I managed to find the room. I shoved my bags in and took a look around. The room was a decent size, with a window to the left overlooking New York. There were two beds; one against the back wall and one against the wall opposite the window. I chose the bed against the back wall, because it was that darkest. I pulled my bags over and began to shove my clothes into piles on the bed, before beginning to heave them into one of the wardrobes. Then, I stacked shoes into the bottom of the wardrobe and took my toothbrush, toothpaste, shower gel and shampoo into the small bathroom. The door to the bathroom was right next to the door that connected the room to the corridor; I wondered how long it'd take me to be able to tell the difference in one attempt.

I sat on my bed with my sketchbook for a while, sketching out a new character, The Breakfast Monkey. I had to draw him a few times before it looked right but it was worth it.

'Hey, you must be Gerard!' I heard a voice call out after what felt like five minutes. A glance at the clock on the wall, however, told me it had been an hour.

'Yeah, that's me,' I said, eying him up and down. He was wearing ripped up jeans and a Mistifts shirt. His hair was out of control in a crazy afro. Seems like a decent guy so far, I guess. 'And you must be Ray.'

Ray approached me, his hand outstretched to shake mine. 'Yeah, that's me.' I shook his hand politely, flipping my sketch pad over as I did so, hiding The Breakfast Monkey.

'What you drawing?' Ray said as he began to drag a suitcase over to his bed and started pulling clothes from it and dumping them in untidy piles across his bed.

'Nothing,' I muttered, tucking the sketch pad under my bed.

'Oh, right,' said Ray, unoffended. 'Yeah, it's cool if you don't wanna show me.'

'Thanks,' I said quietly. I liked this guy already.

'Hey, we should probably go to the orientation,' said Ray after about ten minutes, after he had mostly finished unpacking.

'Uuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhh' I whined. I had been stalking tags on Instagram on my phone whilst Ray unpacked, waiting for him to say that. I was fully aware of the fact that we were supposed to be at orientation right now but I honestly couldn't be fucked to actually go.

People.

Socialising.

I mean seriously. Why???

'C'mon, man,' said Ray, making his way to the door, 'just put up with it for ten minutes and we'll leave.'

'Good plan,' I said, smiling slightly as I followed Ray out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda fast and crappy... It'll get better and gayer I swear!


End file.
